Quien dijo que un pueblo era aburrido?
by AingealLepeann
Summary: Mire señora no quiero ser grosra pero Charlie, no esta solo, me tene a mi y ha alguna prostituta de vez en cuando y yo, yo tengo una madre se llama Renee y es lesbiana
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es completamente mía, nacida de mi medio loca cabecita.

Los personajes por supuesto son de Stephenie Meyer

-Forks, oh pequeño Forks pueblito que orgulloso enaltece las buenas costumbres, que sigue hacendoso los pasos de la tradición,

Que no se guía por las vanidades de la vida, sino de los valores que posee cada uno de tus integrantes.

Forks que proteges las mentes jóvenes apartándolos del vicio y el libertinaje de la ciudad, que conservas las antiguas y las dejas descansar.

Forks que cuidas nuestras jóvenes en el seno de tus bosques para convertirlas en las damas del mañana, inmaculadas, obedientes y trabajadoras y oh Forks que entre nuestras montañas haces hombres nuestros jóvenes portadores del futuro, los pilares de esta sociedad.

Los que te representaran en el mañana, celebramos hoy tus 500 cumpleaños, que pase sin sorpresas ni escándalos,

SALUD GENTE DE FORKS- Termino orgullosamente el alcalde Marco Vulturi, había gastado un buen dinero en primero en Peter pero el idiota había escrito medio borracho sobre una servilleta un tonto y completamente incoherente discurso basado en su anécdota sobre lo bien que atendían en el pequeño bar de Forks dejando espacios libre donde no se le ocurría nada para que el mismo los llenara.

Luego por supuesto tuvo que pagarle a un escritor de verdad el escritor le cobro más que de costumbre por lo precipitado, pero por supuesto a su esposa Carmen, nadie le podía explicar que el bueno para nada de su hermano era un asco escribiendo y que por mucho que él se llamara así mismo el nuevo novelista del siglo, no lo era y los únicos que parecían apoyarlo eran las cartas de rechazo de las distintas editoriales, donde Peter había enviado su trabajo.

Pero aun con todos sus problemas el discurso había salido bien, estaban ah 5 mese para las postulaciones en la alcaldía y por supuesto el sería reelegido de nuevo, conocía a la gente de Forks eran bastante conservadores, rutinarios e influenciables, pero mientras las cosas se mantuvieran en su cauce, todo estaría bien y ahora que había conseguido que transfirieran al nuevo jefe de policía desde los Ángeles todo mejoraría aun más, la gente se sentiría aun más segura en el monótono pueblo olvidado de Dios y el tenia la candidatura en el bolsillo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ramo de flores?-

-Listo- exclamo orgullosa Lauren, las corte del jardín de mama, yo misma ayude a podarlas y todo-

- Excelente y el pastel como va?-

-De chocolate y fresa, Esme me ayudo-

-Bien hecho Alice, ese pastel tiene muy buena pinta. Y la canasta?-

-Aquí la decore con cintas de papel arroz y forre el interior de terciopelo rosa, le va a encantar- medio chillo Jessica

-Muy bien entonces tenemos, las flores, el pastel y la canasta- enumero junto con sus dedos, tres perfectos dedos con manicure perfecta de color rosa chicle y uno de ellos adornado con un llamativo anillo de castidad, un anillo de oro grueso con una incrustación de piedra en forma de corazón, todas las jóvenes del pueblo llevaban uno, en sus 15 cumpleaños, las madres llevaban a sus hijas en busca del compañero que solo se retiraría el día de su boda, anillos que muchas guardaban como recuerdo de su juventud en el rincón escondido del joyero.

-Bueno chicas, creo que lo tenemos todo, así que cuando llegue esta tarde la familia Swan, entregaremos nuestra canasta de bienvenida a la futura integrante del club de jóvenes señoritas de Forks, mama me dijo que también tienen todo listo para la señora y el señor Swan junto con las invitaciones para los clubes.

-¿Crees que a Isabella acepte?- Pregunto Alice, hace días que andaba con un extraño presentimiento pero no era malo mas bien, era excitante, sentía a la adrenalina recorrer todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Claro que aceptara, que podría ser mejor que unirse a nosotras- otra vez Alice la volvía ah exasperar, pero respiro profundo y le lanzo una gran sonrisa.

- Que mas una puede desear una chica?- Tanya no lograba entender a Alice, puede que fuera más joven y mas ingenua, pero a veces pecaba de tonta, solamente estaba en el club por que era la hermanita de Emment y aun así, no cuidaba la preciada membrecía, como presidenta del club tenía cierta autoridad pero aun así tubo que regalar unos cuantos vestidos y zapatos para meterla.

Pero y con todo la chica no reaccionaba, sino se adaptaba pronto terminaría igual que el perdedor de Edward Masen.


	3. Chapter 3

-Explícame Charlie una vez más, lentamente, porque nos vamos de los Ángeles, un lugar hermoso, donde te encuentras con estrellas de cine, donde en sus playas siempre terminas con un maravilloso bronceado, donde tengo a mis amigos, mi escuela, mi trabajo, el bar no me esperara sabes he aprendido mucho esos dos años, María no se hace joven y planeaba comprarle el lugar en cuanto pudiera.

Maldición papa, estábamos bien mejor que bien, que te iban a jubilar a los cuarenta, los cuarenta ¿Quién mierda se jubila a los cuarenta? Y ¿con ese sueldo de ensueño?

Yo te digo nadie, nadie tiene esa suerte!

Joder Charlie, explícame una cochina vez más! –

Se escucho un largo y profundo suspiro, dentro del auto, uno de esos suspiros que se le oyen tomar a Charlie, desde que Renne se fue, ser papa soltero nunca fue fácil pero a él le compensaba cada lindo momento con su nena, su Bella.

Al principio Renne venía de visita cada semana, luego cada dos, luego cada mes, pero desde que Renne se mudo a Canadá, se veían solo en ocasiones especiales, viajar no era barato, pero con internet ellas se sentían cercas.

-Bella por millonésima vez, Forks también es un lugar maravilloso, tiene unas playas increíbles en la Reserva de la Push, lo del broceado Belli no exageres hace lo de siempre espráis y cremas bronceadoras, tu jamás te brocearas naturalmente, acéptalo.

Lo de tus amigos de verdad lo siento, pero si te sientes cerca de tu madre cada una en un país distinto, entre Estados será aun más fácil.

Por lo del bar enserio crees que el pueblo con menos tazas de divorcio en todo Washington no tendrá un bar?, es más un genial y concurridísimo bar?

Vez todo arreglado no hay tantas diferencias entre los Ángeles y Forks.

-Charlie quiero una razón, una de verdad, me la merezco no?-

-Nena no quiero jubilarme, realmente no quiero hacerlo, mi vida se forma en dos mitades tu y el trabajo, que hare sin el trabajo, además tú te irás estas creciendo, iras a la universidad y estudiaras administración para el bar no?

Las calles de los Ángeles están llenas de criminales de toda clase, siempre faltaran policías, carne y sangre joven, dispuesta para infiltrarse, a espiar y tal vez a morir en algún caso donde se toquen los puntos sensibles, ya sabes los turbios políticos.

Yo no te puedo dejar, simplemente esta fuera de discusión, quiero por lo menos llegar a conocer a mi bisnieto.

En Forks ni siquiera necesitan policías, pero me llamaron con un muy buen sueldo por cierto, porque la gente quiere sentirse segura en sus casas y además de reprender por velocidad o ebriedad, solo hare papeleo.

¿Dime Bella que hago sino es quererte y trabajar?-

-¿sin contar a las chicas?- Me mordí la lengua apenas termine, lo admito lo hice intencional, pero joder me arrepentí apenas me escuche, este hombre sentado a mi izquierda me ama, estaba siendo egoísta, Charlie lo daba todo por mí, fue a la farmacia a comprar mis primeras toallas higiénicas, aun va a la tienda por tampones y demás, siempre sonrojado, pero nunca dejo de hacerlo por vergüenza, mierda si él me acompañaba de vez en cuando al ginecólogo y a vacunarme, el mismo le dijo al doctor que método usar, porque con mi memoria , bueno digamos que la tendría un par de niños a cuesta.

Incluso me trato de dar LA CHARLA, si LA CHARLA, fue horrible, completamente vergonzoso a mi me entraron las nauseas en la parte de la abejita en la flor y Charlie no dejaba de tartamudear, todos sonrosados, decidimos por votación unánime hacerle una visita rápida a Renne.

Puede que no haya funcionado pero lo intento, papa siempre lo intento por mí, no era hora de intentarlo yo por él?

Y que si tenía un par de amigas de vez en cuando, yo también tenía unos amigos, aun si no les pagaba como él, pero tiene sus necesidades igual que todos.

-Tienes razón papa, puede que en Forks no encontremos estrellas de cine, pero debe haber algo mejor no?-

Que creen que encontraran?


End file.
